


No Way!!!

by xHeartfiliacore216



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeartfiliacore216/pseuds/xHeartfiliacore216
Summary: When some new campers join camp half blood they never expected this.





	No Way!!!

It was another normal day at camp half blood. Percy and Annabeth were training for tonight's capture the flag, they were planning on winning. With Thalia, Jason, Leo, Grover, Nico and Will going to be the only people on a team with rather they were planning on training as hard as possible because everyone knew Annabethdoes not like to lose. No, matter what.

Thalia and Jason were testing each other's strength and laughing as they make up for lost time. There has never been a clear winner between the too so hopefully today was the day. Grover was out doing naturey stuff while Leo was with calypso.

Nico was stood there in the middle of a training ground. His T shirt of PDF and him dripping in sweat. Truth be told he looked quite hot.

Will was showing some new Aphrodite demigods around as they just came out the infirmary. They have been through the strawberry fields, along the beach, in the Forest, round the cabins and now they were making their way to the training camp. The demigod were talking about all the boys they could see ampdnadmire Whalen Percy caught their attention. That is when will said,

"pfft... he's got a girlfriend." The demigods were trying to disagree when Annabeth ran into his arms thus proving his point. Next was where Nico was. Now the girls found Nico hot and as sexy as hades and were making in who could go out with him first. Then it was who could make him drool first who could kiss him first then ... who could go to bed with him first. OK now this was getting out of hand.

"So ... who is he."

One of the girls ask. And Will replies straight away to that,

"Oh him. He's my boyfriend." The girls froze utter shock stemming out their ears until one of them finally says.

"No way. He can't be gay." Just then Nico walks over. And flirts with the girls. The girls feel happy they proved Will wrong. But then out of the blue Nico turns to Will asks if they're still on for tonight. Will says yes. Nico kisses him then walks away. All the girls are in utter shock and mumble under their breath

"No Way" Will smiles triumphantly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Percy Jackson piece hope you enjoyed 


End file.
